Levy's Fanservice
by KMTYuri
Summary: Levy McGarden is apparently excellent at doing fanservice and she is even more talented than everyone else. So she builds a service business called Levy's Super Service aka LeSS. Many people over Fiore, males and females, have ordered her to do services for them. Right now, she has to do a fanservice for Laxus Dreyar. And that of course annoys and bothers Gajeel Redfox...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Levy's Fanservice**

.

Levy McGarden is apparently excellent at doing fanservice and she is even more talented than everyone else. So she builds a service business called Levy's Super Service aka LeSS. Many people over Fiore, males and females, have ordered her to do services for them. Right now, she has to do a fanservice for Laxus Dreyar. And that of course annoys and bothers Gajeel Redfox, the one who secretly has a crush on her.

My name is Gajeel Redfox and I am a mage of Fairy Tail guild. I have a close comrade named Pantherlily, an Exceed. We often do missions together. Anyways, this is a story that I will never forget but wish everyone will.

I just got back form my long-term mission with Pantherlily. We had done many S-Class missions. This was a good progress in making people acknowledge me as an S-Class mage and one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. However, in the other hand, it made me busier. I rarely met Levy and heard her latest news. I didn't even know much what had happened within my own guild. All I found out was she had a business called LeSS, an abbreviation for Levy's Super Service which received orders from clients, regardless their gender and age, if they wished her to do services for them. And in exchange of course they had to pay her with money. Sometimes, if her client often booked her, she gave him/her some special price, cheaper than usual. This, of course, really annoyed and bothered me, a man who secretly had a crush on her. I was completely angry in the inside.

One day, I was sitting in a chair at a table in Fairy Tail's lounge. My hands were holding a copy of Levy's paper. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was filled with testimonials from Levy's clients who gave positive reviews on her services in the past one year. Before that, I told Pantherlily to secretly copy the original paper because I didn't want Levy or anyone else to find out that I secretly stalked her activities. At that day, our guild was quite silent since almost all members had gone for their own missions.

Huff, seriously. Reading all those testimonials made me really pissed off. How could they do this to her? And how could she let them do this to her?

* * *

 _1\. Levy-chan, thanks for doing a service for our Elf-neechan. We weren't good at it so we couldn't pleasure him but you really helped us resolve our issue. And thanks for teaching me some techniques of service. That will be useful if someday we want to help our neechan resolve his issues. You rock!_

 _Mirajane & Lisanna Strauss from Fairy Tail guild._

 _2\. Wow, Levy! You are really amazing. I and my sisters got our issues resolved!_

 _That is so MAN!_

 _Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail guild._

* * *

What the heck was this? How could they do that nasty thing with their own siblings? I still couldn't believe the Strauss siblings whom I did used to believe they were innocent would turn into something dirty like this. And Levy was even involved in this nasty job? Yuck!

* * *

 _3\. Levy, thanks for doing a fanservice for me and Gray-sama. This is good for Gray-sama for his usual training. He likes to take off his shirt but he said his training was nothing challenging. Until I ordered you to do a fanservice for us. He is more excited to do his usual training. Thanks again, Levy!_

 _Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail guild._

 _PS : Gray-sama would like to thank you too._

* * *

How nasty, Juvia! And why the heck did fanservice have something to do with that ice bastard's training? And why weren't you even jealous? Wasn't that ice bastard your crush, was he?

* * *

 _4\. As expected from my lovely friend, Levy!_

 _You have gone better than before. And now you can also handle many more hard tools including armors and melee weapons although your body is soft._

 _Thanks for doing a service for me, Levy!_

 _Erza Scarlet from Fairy Taill guild._

 _PS : Don't force yourself if you can't handle them._

* * *

What? Handling hard tools? Including armors and melee weapons? Levy! What kinky and sadistic fetishes did Erza do with you!

* * *

 _5\. Wow, Amazing Levy-chan!_

 _I was blank for ideas to write my novel. My head was full of stress. The atmosphere in my room was bad. But thanks to your fanservice, everything turned 180 degrees! Everyday is a bright day! Now I always have brilliant ideas for my novel! It all thanks to your fanservice!_

 _Love, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail guild._

 _I really love your fanservice! *hugs*_

* * *

Even Lucy too? How dared she use Levy's sex appeal to get ideas for her novel! How unlikely she was!

* * *

 _6\. Levy McGarden, I am really amazed that your skills can be useful in Celestial Spirit World. Your services really lighted up our world. Fairy Tail and Kingdom Fiore are very lucky to have such a beautiful and smart girl like you. Thanks again, Levy McGarden._

 _Celestial Spirit King._

 _PS : Lion sends his greetings to you. He says you were cute when doing your services and he couldn't take his eyes off you._

* * *

What? Even Celestial Spirit King booked her too? Just how crazy this universe could be? And Loke! How dared you look at my crush in such erotic thoughts!

* * *

 _7\. Levy, my amazing daughter (I consider you so)!_

 _You were so helpful to me. I used to hate staying in my own room for long. It was tiring. But after you did a fanservice for me, I now prefer to stay in my room all day. Thank you, my pretty and genius daughter._

 _Makarov, the Fairy Tail guild master._

* * *

That old bastard! Even the master used his member to sexually pleasure him! I couldn't imagine seeing Levy stripping for that old jerk in his own room! I was sure he liked to do some nasty thing in his room alone while imagining her body! Bastard!

* * *

 _8\. MEN!_

 _Levy McGarden, a blooming flower of The Fairy Garden._

 _There is nothing more fragrant than my perfume but your amazing skills of doing services for the guys in Blue Pegasus. And now our guild is happier than before. It all thanks to your services._

 _Ichiya from Blue Pegasus._

 _PS : Our master wants to see how skillful you are in service. He said he is interested. Contact us whenever you decide to demonstrate your skill in front of him._

* * *

What the heck! First Celestial Spirit King and then our own guild master and then Ichiya and then that old man from Blue Pegasus! Just how many old bastards did this nation have?!

* * *

 _9\. Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail._

 _Thanks for the services for me and my guild's members. We were helped by what you did. We will surely order LeSS whenever we need service again._

 _Ooba Baba, The Master of Lamia Scale guild._

 _PS : Pssst, be careful, sweetie. Lyon might try to hit on you._

* * *

What? Lamia Scale too? Just how many guilds had ordered her service? Were all mages basically perverts?

* * *

 _10\. Levy McGarden. A beautiful, cute, and genius girl of Fairy Tail guild._

 _We, the guys of Quatro Cerberus would like to thank you for doing a service for us._

 _Now we can see our favorite dance show we desired for long._

 _MEN! FOUR!_

 _Bacchus, delegate of Quatro Cerberus._

* * *

So those drunk perverts secretly had desire to see Levy striping and dancing in front of them! Damn! They must have molested her too! I could tell what those kinds of perverted and aggressive guys did! Especially when they were drunk and there was a lady near to them! I would destroy your guild completely! You would see!

* * *

 _11\. Yo, what's up, Levy. What's up Fairy Tail._

 _Hope you guys have great days!_

 _we, Minerva, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch would like to thank you for all your amazing services you did for us. It was really helpful. We can't imagine how terrible our guild could be without your services. And now we are all ready to strip down to our sexy outfits and go down to our fun business! And we were glad that you became our honored guest for stripping and having fun with us too._

 _Thank you again, Levy. Thank you, LeSS._

 _From Sabertooth to Fairy Tail with love._

 _Our bound has gone stronger now._

 _PS : Fro thinks so..._

* * *

Yuck! Disgusting! Using Levy to build and strengthen a bound between two guilds! And why the heck did those Exceeds take parts too? I had thought Exceeds had been only attracted to other Exceeds. And oh, I just couldn't imagine how horrible it would have been to see Levy molested by those maniacs!

* * *

 _12\. Levy McGarden,_

 _We, the mages of all-females guild, Mermaid Heel would like to thank you for your services in our guild. You really did good jobs and we really owe you._

 _And also thanks for sharing knowledge about service with us. That will help us someday if we want to do service ourselves._

 _Kagura Mikazuchi, delegate of Mermaid Heel_

 _We love you so much!_

* * *

Even all-females guild too! So those lesbians and bi-sexual mages hired Levy to strip off and do some nasty poses! She even shared knowledge with them how to do that! I was sure they would use their skills to seduce some rich men! Nasty girls!

* * *

 _13\. Miss Levy McGarden._

 _I couldn't imagine how my situation could be without your services. I really owe you my life! So many issues within Magic Council have been resolved. Our problem is solved. And our reputation goes up. It all thanks to your services. You have been so helpful in the past nine months. And now Magic Council is so blessed to have a great successor of a genius person like you. We will definitely protect her whenever she does her service for Magic Council._

 _Also, thanks for spending your time to teach some of your skills in service at our nation's all-boys schools. Recently, many boys in our nation have been interested in doing service. They want to be as skillful as you._

 _Many Many Thanks, Levy McGarden._

 _Doranbolt from Magic Council._

 _PS : I knew you received an official gratitude letter from Magic Council but please let me show you how much I thank you. You are my lady savior!_

* * *

Huh? Even Magic Council was that nasty too! No surprise why all those perverted guilds could do such nasty things! And... wait the second? She had been "helpful" in the past NINE MONTHS and Magic Council had a successor? WHAAAAAT? She even gave a birth! How nasty you were, Magic Council! Using Levy as a tool to give birth to another girl who would do the same nasty thing as her mother did! She even taught boys to do service?! Were you freaking kidding me?! I couldn't imagine if every girl and boy in this nation became prostitute workers!

* * *

 _14\. Levy McGarden._

 _I am sending my gratitude as a good friend. You may have received an official gratitude letter from my palace but for me it is not enough to tell you how much we owe you only with an official letter. This is a personal letter from me, your friend, who would like to thank you so much for helping me and my father resolve our issues. Your services were amazing. I hope your company, LeSS, will be a successful company across Ishgar._

 _I really hope you will have some time on a trip to visit Mercurius. We will surely give you a bright welcome._

 _Princess Hisui E. Fiore._

 _PS : You are truly the Fiore pride._

* * *

Not just Magic Council! Mercurius even did that too! I had really thought the Princess and her father, who was our King, had been innocent people! But I had been wrong! Dead wrong! Everybody in this nation was jerks! Perverts! Molesters! Maniacs! Scoundrels! From Mercurius to guilds! They were all insane! This nation was the most cursed nation in the world! But my life was even more cursed!

I was really angry. But couldn't find the right place to express my anger. So instead of getting myself enraged, I almost cried. Yes. I almost did. Even though I was an alpha male with an arrogant personality, but this burden was really too heavy to be carried even by someone like me.

Levy, how could such an innocent girl like you turn into a super nasty slut like you were? Wondered who was the first culprit who corrupted her mind and converted her into a slut?

Hmm... The first person who came into appearance in my mind was Erza! This must have been her, that horny seductive bi-sexual woman, who brainwashed the innocent Levy and made her slut. There was no other suspect I could think of.

How dared she...! I would find her and challenge her to a duel! I would punish you, Erza!

I left Fairy Tail headquarters. And went to Fairy Tail female dorm and my goal was only one, to look for Erza Scarlet and challenge her to a fight.

As soon as I had arrived, in a rush I came inside without permission.

*BAM!*

I kicked the main doors.

"Erza Scarlet! Show yourself!"

 ***** TO BE CONTINUED *****


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

"Erza Scarlet! Show yourself!" I shouted to attract her attention. But where was she? She must have been in her room! But nobody had come over my side since the first time I set foot to this dorm. If Erza was really in this dorm, she would come over me because she heard me shouting.

Hmmm... it seemed that the girls had gone outside. I left the dorm and tried finding Erza outside around the dorm. She may haven't been too far from here.

I kept screaming, calling out Erza's name. Until a person came over. Laki Olietta.

"Hey, Gajeel." Laki greeted me. "If you are looking for Wendy and Romeo, they have just left this dorm..."

"Where is Erza?! Where is Erza!?" I shouted as turning head to see her.

"Erza?" Laki raised her eyebrows. "She is on her S-Class mission..."

"Dammit!"

"What's the matter, Gajeel?"

I didn't reply. I decided to wait for Erza. I sat down on the grass in the dorm's yard.

"Ah, right." Laki spoke up. "Did you already hear that, Gajeel?"

"...Hear what?"

"There are two good news within Fairy Tail."

"Two good news?"

"First is about Wendy. She is starting her first day as a scientist and mechanic for Magic Council. She is the youngest scientist and mechanic within Fiore. Romeo visited this dorm few hours ago to take Wendy to her workplace. Ya know, I think they are secretly dating. I am not surprised if everyone wonders about their relationship."

Hmm? This was another shocking news within our guild. Wendy was a Magic Council's scientist and mechanic?

Ah! But screw that! I couldn't put focus on that good news since in my mind there was only Levy and her nasty business called LeSS who made me annoyed and angry. And I was looking for Erza to beat her up.

"And what is another good news?" I asked that eventually.

"Levy's business. LeSS. Have you ever heard of it?" said Laki.

Of course I had heard that. I was really angry. That's the reason why I chose to pick a fight with Erza.

"Levy started this business long ago when you were on your long-term mission," Laki explained. "And now her business has gone larger. Everybody in Fiore knows that." she looked happy.

I was more annoyed hearing that. What made her so happy? Shouldn't have she been annoyed seeing her female friend running that super nasty business?

"And today," Laki continued her words. "after getting back from shopping with Thunder God Tribe and the others, Levy is going to do a fanservice for Laxus..."

What? I almost collapsed hearing Laki's words.

"It was settled that many people wanted to see her do a fanservice. Because they have been wondering. Some mages from other guilds will come too. And today its Laxus's turn..."

In shock and anger, I got up from my seat and ran off, leaving Laki without permission. My destination was of course, going back to Fairy Tail headquarters. I wouldn't let it happen again. Levy should have been stopped. I would also definitely beat up that Lightning bastard. So, that meant, there were two persons I was going to fight - one was Erza, another was Laxus.

As I was running away, I turned head and shouted to Laki who was still standing near to the dorm, telling her a message.

"Oi, Laki! About Erza!"

"Yes?!"

"Tell that nasty slutty homo-bimbo : Gajeel is challenging her to a fight!"

"...Oh, OK! I will inform her as soon as she has come back!"

Tee-Hee!

I headed back to our guild and ran toward the lounge. And as soon as I arrived and stood at entrance, I shouted.

"Levy! Laxus! Where the heck are you two!"

Everyone, the mages of my own guild and some other guilds, turned heads as they saw me coming inside the lounge. I could hear some people here whispering and muttering. But my glare was directed straight toward a bunch of people that were surrounding a square table. I recognized most of them. They were mages of our guild and some other guilds in this nation. And the central person whom they were paying attention on was none other than Levy. She was sitting on a desk at the table. And there were dozens of people who were sitting and standing by her side.

Hmmm... But I didn't see Erza and our guild master in the lounge. They weren't here.

Heh! Erza must have been hitting on girls to corrupt their minds. I was sure she never left any single hot chick without brainwashing her even during her S-Class mission. My bet. While Master must have been doing __you-know-what__ in his bedroom alone while imagining Levy's nude body.

Yuck! Those two were disgusting. And I also didn't see Natsu and Happy... But not time to think about them. Its time to mind about something else.

And as I walked closer to Levy and the crowd around her, she noticed my presence and greeted me, although her facial expression looked uneasy, maybe because of the way I walked in.

"Gajeel," said Levy. She gave a slight smile. "Where have you been?"

I kept showing my glare but gave no reply. I stopped walking when I was really near to Levy. I was standing right in front her as showing a scary look, making her feel a bit afraid and uneasy, as I could see in her face.

"Err... What's with that attitude, Gajeel?" she said as giving a nervous look. Her smile was gone.

Haha! You were busted, Levy!

"Oh, you still wonder why I behave like this? Even though you have done this too far?"

Everybody looked confused by my words. But I thought they pretended they didn't know what I was talking about. Levy, of course, looked confused too. But I was sure she was actually restless because I exposed her nasty deeds.

"Done this far? Done what?"

Ughh... Levy. Was she still trying to trick me?

"Don't pretend you don't know what I was talking about!" I got angrier.

"Like heck I do! You just came over me with that scary look and loud voice! Do you expect anyone to know what is on your mind despite that attitude?!"

"How dare you!" I was completely angry. I raised my hand and was about to smash the table in front of me. Of course, that body language really scared Levy. She spontaneously screamed as covering her face and closing her eyes.

Suddenly a strong grip on my hand wrist prevented me from smashing the table. I turned head to see the one who got in my way.

"Leave her alone." Laxus was holding my hand as glaring at me.

I showed a sinister grin. "Tee-Heehee! So, now you have become Levy's white knight, uh? Trying to look like a hero in front of her?"

I broke free from Laxus's hand-grab. Levy opened her eyes and tried to see the situation.

"What's with you, iron bastard!" Laxus scolded me. "Coming in with such a bad attitude and then trying to hit her? What is your problem, uh?"

Based on my body language, it looked like I was gonna hit Levy, but that's not my intention. I was gonna to smash the table.

"My problem? You wanna know my problem?" I replied.

Laxus didn't reply. He was still glaring at me. I continued my words. "Well, for perverted people like you all, of course there seems nothing to be a problem here!"

"Hey, you are really confusing, Gajeel!" Levy spoke up. She looked a bit angry. "Just tell us straight forward! To the point!"

"Ahem..." I started to tell everyone what I was here for. I looked at Levy. "Ya know. I am here to make you stop running your business!"

Everybody looked shocked, especially Levy.

"What?! What is your problem, Gajeel?! What makes you wanna do that?! What is my fault to you!"

"Heh, even after I busted you before you are going to do such a nasty stuff for Laxus, you still don't think there is something wrong here?!"

Everybody was more shocked. Levy's cheeks blushed. But she looked angrier.

"What nasty stuff?!" Levy asked.

Laxus stepped in. He looked annoyed. "Hey, what makes you think she is gonna do nasty stuff for me?!" he clenched.

"Because she is going to do a fanservice for you, you lightning pervert!" I lost my patience. This time I didn't care if Laxus would really pick a fight with me right here. I was ready to commit violence.

Everybody gave weird looks. It looked like they didn't understand what I was talking about. Heh... Were they still pretending nothing was wrong? It was clearly obvious that I was here to prevent Levy from doing some nasty stuff for Laxus in front of these people.

"Oh... so what?" said Laxus.

"Yeah, so what?" Levy added. "I am really going to do a fanservice for Laxus. And these people want to watch. So does it seem that much problem to you?"

Huh? __so what__ they said? Had this guild been turned into a brothel? They didn't think it was wrong if Levy stripped off and did some seductive poses to tease Laxus while everybody else around them were watching them?

How crazy this guild was!

"You are all crazy animals!" I screamed aloud, making everybody else jolted. "How could you... How could you do that to me... And to our guild!"

"Really, what is the problem, Gajeel!" Levy scolded me. She had lost her patience and she slapped me.

"Levy..." I almost cried although my anger wasn't gone yet. "Why do you do that... What made you decide to build and run such a nasty business. Doing nasty stuff, stripping off, doing seductive poses, letting someone molest you, being nude in public... Just why, Levy?! Why?!"

"Huh?!" Levy was jolted. So was everybody else. At least, that's what I could tell by their facial expressions.

"You even gave birth after taking an order from Magic Council." I continued my words. "You don't even care who your customer is. Male or female. Old or young. As long as they will pay you, you won't mind behaving nasty for them."

I cried eventually. Everybody was stunned. While Levy gave a shocked look and was blank for words.

Laxus then shook head and spoke up. "Hey, who says she is going to do some nasty stuff for me?"

"Yeah!" Levy added. "I am not going to do that for anyone! And I've never done it!"

Huh? What the heck were they talking about? Were they still trying to deny that?

"LeSS," I replied. "stands for Levy's Super Service, right? And you are willing to do services for anyone for money! This is prostitution!"

Again, everybody looked jolted. Or rather, they looked confused.

Levy sighed. "Who says my services refer to prostitute jobs?"

"B-But..." I tried to argue. "You are going to do a fanservice for Laxus. And you have done it for other people too. You do fanservice for people! Thus, you do prostitute jobs!"

"Its not like that, you stupid!" Laxus scolded me in a cool way. "My fan has broken down. That's why I called her to repair it." he pointed toward an electric fan at the table. "I want her to repair it. And these people want to see."

Silent. I was stunned by Laxus's answer. Fan? Did he mean that electric stuff with a propeller?

"But... W-What about the testimonials form your customers written in your paper, Levy?" I still tried to make sure I didn't get tricked. They may have been lying.

"Oh, you mean the positive reviews from my customers in the past one year?" said Levy.

"Yeah, look up here!" I took out the copy of Levy's paper from my pocket. "In the first testimonial, it says you did a service for Elfman. Because Mirajane and Lisanna failed to pleasure him so they contacted you. Not just I am surprised that you did that, Levy. But Mirajane and Lisanna would do that too for their own brother!"

"Yeah, some of my electronics broke down." Elfman spoke up. "It sucked that I wasn't able to listen to my favorite songs and play my favorite games. Mira-nee and Lisa-chan tried to help me because they wanted to pleasure me so they tried to repair my broken electronics. But they failed. Luckily, they called Levy. She repaired my broken electronics. Our issues were resolved. I get much pleasure when I am able to listen to my favorite songs and play my favorite games."

"And Levy-chan also taught us some skill in service." Lisanna added.

"That will be useful if someday Elf-neechan's electronics break down again." Mirajane also added. "You know, Elf-neechan often breaks stuff." she and Lisanna giggled. Elfman looked embarrassed.

I was jolted, but still tried to argue. "What about the fanservice you did for Gray as Juvia ordered?"

"You are misunderstanding it, Gajeel." Juvia spoke up.

"Yeah," said Gray who was standing next to Juvia. "Without my fan, my training is less challenging because its not cold enough. With my fan repaired, I am able to do more challenging training. It all thanks to Levy's fanservice."

"As we know Gray-sama always takes off his shirt when he does his training." said Juvia. "And he likes to do that in some cold place. And since there is no snow here, he needs something else to lower the temperature in his training place. Thanks to Levy's fanservice, Gray-sama is now able to do training with his fan."

I gulped. But still tried to argue.

"Oh... so, what about Levy's services for Erza? Including handing hard tools such as melee weapons and armors? Did you do something kinky and sadistic with her?"

Erza wasn't in this lounge so Levy decided to answer that question instead.

"That's..."

"That's when Levy repaired my broken armors and melee weapons!" suddenly Erza appeared standing at lounge's entrance. She then walked in. "Some of my armors and melee weapons were broken! Levy repaired them! And since her body is soft, I was worried that handing such hard tools would make her injured! That's why I told her in my testimonial she didn't have to force herself! Nobody ever said anything about sex!"

I gulped as I saw Erza walking closer to me with a sharp glare.

"And by the way, whom you call a nasty slutty homo-bimbo?!" Erza looked completely angry. My sweat dripped down and a moment later, everything in my sight turned dark.

I gained my consciousnesses back after Erza beat me up a while ago. My mind was spinning around. Everybody was only watching. They didn't want to get involved in anything Erza did when she was angry.

I managed to stand up and then I tried to speak. "Oh well. That's not over yet. What about the fanservice for Lucy that became her inspiration to write her novel?"

"Oh," Lucy spoke up. "It was hot in my room. Since my fan had broken down. Because of it, my head was full of stress. I was blank for ideas to write my novel. But after Levy repaired my fan, I can cool down my head. And now I feel comfortable in my room. Its not hot anymore. So I always get ideas to write my novel. It all thanks to Levy's fanservice."

Silent. Everyone felt a breeze inside the lounge for a while.

So Lucy basically told Levy to repair her broken fan? And I was the one who took it wrong?

"Oh, really?" I still tried to act cool. "So, what about Levy's services in Celestial Spirit World? The King said your services lighted up their world and Lion couldn't take his off you. What about that? Did you guys build a discotheque or strip tease club in Celestial Spirit World?"

"Of course not! I fixed some of the light bulbs in Celestial Spirit World!" Levy replied. "That's why the King said my services lighted it up. As for Loke..."

"Loke always puts his attention on every girl. As usual." said Lucy, interrupting Levy's words. "When Levy was fixing the light bulbs, Loke couldn't take his eyes off her. But that's just a normal thing he does when he sees every girl."

Damn! Their minds were always full of ideas to answer my questions. I needed to try harder. They wouldn't find any excuses.

"...What about your fanservice for our guild master?" I told Levy. "Don't tell me after he saw you strip off in front of him in his bedroom, he molested you. And after that, he always does nasty stuff alone in his bedroom while imagining your nude body! That's why he now likes to stay in his bedroom alone."

Everybody was jolted. Levy gasped and her cheeks blushed.

Suddenly a gigantic fist stomped my head. I got knocked out. I tried to stand up as enduring pain over my head.

"Of course not, my idiotic brat!" said our guild master, Makarov, who looked really angry. He was sitting on the bar counter as shaking his gigantic fist at me. I didn't even realize when exactly he arrived here. "There is no way I do that to my own comrades! I won't even do that to other girls! I've never told Levy to strip off in my bedroom and I've never molested her! I've never done any perverted thing except peeping girls, spanking girls, reading porn magazines, going to strip tease clubs, and releasing stress in bathroom! So you can see I am a pure and innocent old man!"

Nobody replied. For a while, everybody in the lounge felt a breeze.

"Heh," I broke the silence. "then its true you master are a big pervert!"

"Well, that's true..." said Master. "but I never ordered Levy to strip off in my bedroom and I've never molested her! I already told you before! I've never harassed my own comrade!"

I could hear Lucy sigh and mumble. "he really forgot what he did to me..." she said that in a low voice.

"Then what about Blue Pegasus's and Lamia Scale's orders?!" I still tried to figure out. "You did services for them too!"

"And who says I stripped off for them or let them molest me!?" Levy answered. Her cheeks were still blushing. She was angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Men..." I could hear Ichiya's gentle and deep voice. He was apparently present here. "Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale had issues related to our electronics such as radios, televisions, computers, music players, lamps, and many more. Levy just repaired them. She has beautiful skill like perfume. Men."

"And that's why I am thinking about hitting on her." said Lyon who showed up around the crowd. "She is beautiful. Beautifully smart. I am sorry if you are jealous, Gajeel. But let's go for a fair competition."

I almost spaced out. But I still believed LeSS was all about prostitution.

"Oh... Ah, and what about the order from Quatro Cerberus?! Wasn't it nasty that those guys told you to perform a dance they had desired to see? You gave them a service, didn't you?"

"We only told her to repair our TV!" said Bacchus who suddenly appeared around me and Levy. "That's why I said we are now able to watch our favorite dance show! And who the heck says she gave us her fanservice? Its written 'service' in my testimonial! It was TV service!"

"Even if its fanservice," said Levy. "it does not refer to something perverted. It refers to electronic or electric stuff!"

"Hmm..." I thought it sounded make sense. But I still tried to expose Levy. There must have been a perverted service she did for her client. "Then what services did you to for Sabertooth? In their testimonial its written now they're able to strip down to their sexy outfits and go down to their fun business! You even stripped off and had fun with them too, right?! Now mind to explain?"

"Well," Sting spoke up. He was also here among the crowd along with Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Minerva, and Yukino. "Our guild built a swimming pool. However, there were problems related to our pump and our draining and refilling system. So we contacted Levy to fix them. And she did it!"

"Yeah," said Minerva. "Since our problems are solved, we can now strip down to our sexy outfits, I mean swim wears, and go down to our fun business - swimming in our private swimming pool!"

"Literally we are able to go swim in our private swimming pool." Rogue added. "And logically, you have to take off your clothes and wear swim wears when you are going to swim. That's why it's called sexy outfits."

"We had party! We had fun together!" Yukino also added.

"And don't forget," said Lector. "Levy was also swimming too with us. It was really fun!"

"Fro thinks so..." said __you-know-who__.

"That's why our guild has been in love with your guild even more!" Sting smiled brightly.

"Argh! Cut that crap!" I felt disgusted. "You are all perverts in denial!" And then I turned to Levy. "What about the services you did for Mermaid Heel? You even shared your skill in service with them so they can do services themselves. Doesn't it mean you basically taught those girls how to sensually and sexually seduce and pleasure someone?"

"Haaa?" Levy looked surprised. Almost every male in the lounge nose bled.

"They didn't do that," said Master as wiping her own nose. "Although its not a bad idea..."

"You're wrong!" Kagura's loud voice came into hearing. I turned around and saw her. She looked upset and gave a sharp glare at me but her cheeks blushed. "Its not easy to repair broken electronics or electric stuff. Ya know, the majority of people who are capable of doing that are guys. And once we know there's a girl who's capable of doing that, even better than average, we took that chance to order her to repair our broken electronics and told her to teach us about service too! I mean, teaching us how to fix broken electronic stuff. So we won't need much help from other people again."

"I am now capable of repairing my broken music player without anybody else help." said Millianna who was standing next to Kagura. "I totally had no ideas about electronic stuff until Levy came to our guild and fixed our broken electronics and taught us how."

"Now, more and more girls have been able to repair broken electronics themselves." said Kagura. "It all thanks to Levy and her business - LeSS."

"You hear that, Gajeel?!" Levy told me. "So, are you still accusing me of doing nasty jobs?!"

"And," Laxus spoke up. "if you ever read the testimonial from Princess Hisui who praised Levy's service, please don't ever think of something sexual. Our nation needs scientists and mechanics who are capable of resolving issues on electronics, machines, electricity, chemistry, nanotechnology, and many more. And Levy is among the people who are. That's why the Princess sent her her gratitude. Because her services really helped her and her father. And our course, helps our nation too."

Almost cornered, this time I would unleash my final weapon to expose Levy and her nasty business.

"Oh, then what about Doranbolt's testimonial?" I revealed my ace card. This time Levy was gonna be checkmated. "You must have given a birth to a baby after doing a service for Magic Council, haven't you?! Its written in his testimonial that you have been so helpful to Magic Council in the past nine months. And now they have a successor of you! The baby of your womb that will become your successor to run your nasty business! You even taught boys in all-boys schools over this nation to do service! How nasty! This nation will soon be a prostitution nation!"

"Haaaah?!" Levy was completely shocked. So was everybody else.

*SLAP!* Levy slapped me hard. "What makes you think I am that low!" she started to cry.

I was stunned. She... cried? And slapped me hard?

Did my words really hurt her feelings? Wasn't it me the one who should have been offended? But seeing that cry, I almost lost my belief that she was nasty. Because that tearful facial expression of hers showed her pureness and innocence. Had I been wrong?

*SMACK!*

A hard hit with an electrical shock forced me to fall down. Laxus's hard punch made me almost lose consciousness. "Are you happy now?! satisfied now?!" he clenched. There were yellow lightning flashes moving wildly over his body. "And don't bring up such a trashy response as calling me a white knight or something. You attacked her. She is the victim. You are the offender. It is all your fault. Be responsible." Laxus threatened and lectured me. "And why can't I defend her even though she is the victim? Just because she is a girl? Or just because I am a guy?"

Everybody else was stunned. They looked astonished by Laxus's anger. He kept glaring at me. It looked like he was going to hit me again and harder if I still tried to "hurt" Levy.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Master shouted at me. "And pay for what you've done!"

I hardly got up. I didn't know what to say. I thought it was over. My life was over. Levy really hated me. So did everybody in this guild. Or even in this nation.

Levy had no excuses to defend herself when I brought up Doranbolt's testimonial. Instead, she cried and slapped me. Even Laxus hit me. That meant, they couldn't deny that Levy did prostitute jobs. But alas, nobody took my side. Everybody were perverts. Levy was already a happy prostitute girl. Fairy Tail was a brothel. So were other guilds over Fiore.

"Fine," I broke the silence. "If my presence and moral standard are not accepted anymore, then I won't mind being expelled from this guild. I will even leave this nation!"

Levy gasped. Everybody else looked jolted, especially Master.

"May you and your daughter live happily serving Magic Council." I said my farewell to Levy.

"Its not like that!" a loud voice of a man came into hearing. Everybody in the lounge turned their heads to look at the entrance, where the voice came from.

Doranbolt walked into the lounge. He gave a sympathetic look. But somewhat, he looked upset too.

"Levy really made a new successor that will be much helpful to Magic Council. Since she likes to share her knowledge with others."

Doranbolt stopped walking when she was close to me. We were facing each other.

"And her successor," he continued his words. "is Wendy Marvel. She is now officially a scientist and mechanic of Magic Council. Today is her first day working there."

"T-That means," I asked Doranbolt nervously. "Levy's successor is Wendy?"

"Yes she is!" Levy quickly answered instead. She didn't cry anymore. "She was interested in science and technology so I taught her my scientific and mechanical skills. She learned fast. I also taught Romeo and other boys at all-boys schools across Fiore too. Did you ever hear about it?"

"Wendy," Carla added. "who is interested and good in science will be the next Levy. She will be Fiore's pride." she praised Wendy.

"Levy has been a scientist and mechanic for long. And now Wendy too. That's why she is called Levy's successor." Doranbolt ended his explanation.

Ah yes. Come to think, I remembered back then when Laki said something about Wendy being a scientist and mechanic for Magic Council. I didn't see that coming.

"S-So..." I asked again. "LeSS is no prostitution?"

"No." Levy answered.

"No taking off clothes?"

"No." Laxus answred.

"No molestation?"

"No." Doranbolt answered.

"No seductive poses?"

"No!" everyone else answered.

I was blank for words. Everybody else was looking at me with judgmental looks. I didn't dare look at them in the eyes, so I tried to see something else as trying to find something to say. But as I turned head, my eyes met Levy's eyes. She gave a sharp look.

"Say something, Gajeel!" she told me to speak up.

My sweat dripped down again. My cheeks blushed. I couldn't find any word to say.

"Oh there you are, Gajeel." suddenly someone called me out. His voice was familiar. It was Pantherlily. He was carrying a newspaper.

"I've been looking for you over this city." he was walking into the lounge, coming closer to me. "I asked Levy and the others about LeSS. They gave me the answers. Its all misunderstanding, Gajeel. I then intended to find you to explain about it to you. But you weren't here."

Of course at that time I wasn't here. I was looking for Erza in Fairy Tail girls dorm.

Pantherlily turned Battle Mode and showed me his newspaper. Turning Battle Mode basically made his body tall enough to show me that newspaper right in front of my eyes.

"Look. This is Wendy." said Pantherlily. There was a picture of Wendy in the headline. "She is the youngest female scientist and mechanic of our nation. She will receive a medal from Mercurius. While Levy will be awarded with a special rank because of her big contribution in developing science in our nation."

Pantherlily then turned some pages. "Here. Look at this, Gajeel. More than three thousand boys from Elementary to Junior High are building a franchise of LeSS. Its an electronic service company specializing in repairing broken electronic and electric stuff. Isn't it great, Gajeel? Levy is an icon that our guild and nation are proud of! She has made a lot of new scientists and mechanics!"

I didn't reply. Everybody else was also silent. Pantherlily looked confused by the cold atmosphere in the lounge. It was already too late. I already showed my misunderstanding, and stupidity, in front of these people and embarrassed myself.

You were late, Pantherlily!

I walked away, leaving the lounge in embarrassment and regret. And I wouldn't look back. This was too awful to be true!

I ran off. I could hear some people yelling at me. I didn't care. I had no courage to face them all. I already ruined their business. But I was too cowardly to apologize. I was the biggest loser ever!

I was angry! Yes! I was angry! Why it happened to me! I just didn't understand! I had never experienced this very embarrassing moment in my life! So I really wished I had disappeared! I kept swearing at myself in my head! I kept blaming myself for being that stupid!

I wanted to punch or kick something! I wanted to destroy something! I wanted to find something to express my anger! But I couldn't...

So I kept running on the street! Running away from my guild and everybody in there! I wanted to run away from reality!

"Ah, Gajeel! Long time no see!" I could hear a guy's voice from several meters ahead.

That voice! That pink hair! And that white scarf!

Natsu! My biggest rival in strength and dragon slaying magic!

I kept running ahead toward Natsu's location. Happy was levitating around him.

"Hey, Gajeel. What's up?! It looks like you're in a rush?!" said Natsu in a loud voice.

"Hey, weakling!" I shouted at Natsu, trying to piss him off. "Aren't you gonna fight me?!"

Natsu looked surprised and confused. "Huh? What's into you all of a sudden?"

"Are you a coward, huh?!" I mocked and provoked him. "Or do you finally acknowledge I am stronger than you?!"

I kept running toward Natsu, intending to attack him. And I knew his response would be exactly as I had expected.

"Oh, you think so?" Natsu showed a prideful smile. He looked excited. "Wanna test my strength?"

"Oh, oh..." I could hear Happy mutter. "There ya go two aggressive dragon slayers..."

Natsu's unleashed lightning-flames from his fists as he clenched.

Haha! What I said? As expected from Natsu!

You don't need much argument to pick a fight with that foolish fire dragon slayer. He is a good option for you if you need someone to punch and kick to express your anger.

Just piss him off by saying something to bash his strength or tell him he is weaker than you. He will get enraged. Simple as that.

Natsu made a stance, preparing for a fight against me.

"Then get ready to resist my attack!" I yelled back at Natsu as unleashing my Iron-Shadow Dragon Mode.

"Bring it on!" Natsu replied as unleashing his Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode.

"Iron-Shadow Dragon Fist!" I yelled at Natsu as aiming a blow at him.

"Lightning-Fire Dragon Fist!" Natsu was raising his fist to collide my blow.

*CRASH!*

Our fists met in a jolting collision. I didn't want to think about what I had just done in Fairy Tail lounge several minutes ago. I just wanted to put all focus on my fight against Natsu, pretending it never happened.

At least, I finally realized that Levy is not a slut. And Fairy Tail is not a brothel.

That's my embarrassing story that I really wish all people would forget for good. I hope that will teach you and other readers not to be in a hurry to judge someone.

That's all. I am Gajeel Redfox. See ya! Tee-Hee!

Now please pretend you never read this story!

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
